1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to carriers for single element printers. More specifically, this invention deals with a daisy wheel printer carrier which carries both a selection motor and a carrier for print element and ribbon cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any number of single element printers are available in the marketplace today. The most common fall into the golf ball and daisy wheel categories. Typical of the golf ball printers are those utilized in the IBM Mag Card "Selectric"* Typewriter and IBM Mag Card II Typewriter systems. The printers in both of these systems have a carrier carrying a print element which is tiltable and rotatable for printing. A basic distinction between the carriers in the above mentioned systems is that escapement in the first is rack and pawl controlled, whereas in the latter escapement is pawl and leadscrew controlled. FNT *Registered Trademark--International Business Machines Corporation
Somewhat typical of the daisy wheel printers on the market today is that used in the IBM 6240 Mag Card Typewriter system. The printer of this system has a carrier carrying a selection motor and a ribbon cartridge. The selection motor has a hub to which is connected a daisy wheel print element. The print element is rotatable for character selection during printing.
In the printers mentioned above, adjustment to obtain a desired quality of printing is somewhat complicated and time consumming. This is the case during both assembly and repair. The primary adjusting point is the platen and expensive supporting structure is required. Supporting structure and expense become major considerations when paper handling is considered. With the printer carrier of this invention, an inexpensive printer frame can be utilized, platen adjustments are eliminated, and paper handling is readily facilitated.
Other prior art related to daisy wheel printers include U.S. patent application Ser. No. 767,250, filed Feb. 10, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,335, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,312. In both of these references, a carrier is disclosed for carrying a daisy wheel print element housed in a cartridge, a ribbon cartridge, and a selection motor. Not shown in these references though, is a motor carrier which (1) in turn carries a carrier for print element and ribbon cartridges, and (2) is readily adjustable to affect both the motor and print element cartridge to obtain quality printing and provide for paper handling.